Dead Courage
by Mrs Emily Jane Cullen
Summary: When Edward decides that Bella can come watch him Hunt,Alice has a vision of the Voultri. The Voultri want Edward and Alice.Edward puts his fate in his Enemy! First fan fiction!Set between NM-Eclipse. Bad summary! EPOV,BPOV,JPOV,PLEASE READ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE RIEVEW! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING! FIRST**** FANFICTION!**

bopv

**A missing friend**

It was early in the morning when I got up. Charlie was busy rummaging in the kitchen, probably in a rush to get to work, as usual. Today I would leave breakfast to him.

Today I was excited, well _almost._ Edward had finally decided that I would be allowed to see him hunt.

I guess he thought that maybe if I saw what a monster he was (or so he said) that I would change my mind about the whole becoming- a- vampire situation.

But I definitely wasn't changing my mind anytime soon.

I paced around my little room for a while, bored. I had plenty of time to do what I would like; Edward wouldn't be picking me up till late afternoon. Great.

I stumbled down the stairs falling over the rug, and into the kitchen.

Sure enough Charlie was there quickly munching down a piece of burnt toast.

"Hey ya bells what are you doing today" he said through his mouthful of food.

"Not much, I'm going to go out with Edward in the after-"Charlie grumbled "You know you shouldn't be out with him all this time! Look what he did to you last spring!" "He left you!" The fresh words stung.

"Well he is here now isn't he? And there is nothing you can do" I replied harshly.

Although I had to give Charlie credit to how he acted around Edward, he was kind. Considering the information he was given about my relationship with him.

I shoved his plate in the sink.

"Ive got to get going anyway" Charlie mumbled. He stood up, and left, taking his gun belt with him.

"I took a long shower, lost in deep thought about Edward. Hunting. His razor teeth sinking into a large deer. I jumped; my own thoughts had startled me. Maybe Edward was succeeding in his plan…Hardly.

I turned the taps off. I struggled to pull clothes on as the fabric stuck to my damp skin.

I crossed my room, pacing around it again.

I wanted to see my friend, my werewolf friend…. My best friend. Jacob.

But I was held prisoner, to this small old house, by the sole thing that annoyed me most. Alice's physic abilities.

I went down stairs and turned on television, not paying much attention to the cooking program that was on.

I wouldn't need that kind of culinary talent in a few months…  
The phone rang, and I raced to it.

It was a familiar number.

"Hello?" I asked shakily. It was Billy. "Hello, Bella, hope you are safe. Have you seen Jacob? I haven't seen him for two days I was wondering if you had seen him, or anything had happened."

"No! What's wrong, is everything okay, do you know where he is? Why?" I replied my voice obliviously scared and worried.

"It's okay Bella, I'm sure he is ok, thank you for your help". He hang up.

My friend, my werewolf friend… my best friend. Jacob. Missing.

**Decisions.  
**

The sun was strong (which was rare) when Edward picked me up.

He stood at the door, his skin sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hello" he said, rapping his cold arms around me. I stared at his face, It was luck, that I had him, how did I deserves something so wonderful.

He walked me to his brothers Emmett's car, A decked out Jeep. It could have easily handled a trip _up_ Mount Everest. Its massive tires passed my head, a set of lights strapped tightly to the roof, strong enough to give the sun a run for its money.

"Are sure you want to see me-" I cut him off.

"Yes I'm certain, and anyway we agreed I would watch from a safe distance."

He spun the jeep around, reversing into Mrs Jibits driveway, she was busy gardening.

I felt sorry for her when he revved the engine, probably giving her a stroke.

We took off down the now quite street, at an alarming speed.

I held onto the roof handle tightly.

He reached for my spare hand, I was glad; he would probably be able to stop me from going throw the windscreen if anything was to happen.

We came to a stop outside the Cullen's driveway.

"What's going on?" I asked, suspicious. It would be like them to throw a massive party for some absurd reason, anything to keep me away from their world. Maybe Alice had put her hooks into Edward…

He could see my worry. He grinned.

"Don't fret Bella; we are just picking up Emmet and Alice they are coming hunting to, Alice has come to give you company, she will stay with you."

"Oh. I thought we were going alone" i replied.

"Like I would ever let you be with me by yourself whilst I'm hunting"

The words stung, reality hit, raw.

Alice and Emmett appeared suddenly at the back of the car, both climbing in smoothly.

"Hello Bella, I hope you brought something to snack on, we will be out for a while" Alice chirped.

Emmett's booming laugh erupted, as Edward hit the accelerator.

The sun had set when we arrived at our destination, Neah Bay. It was much like Forks but more remote. I could see why they had chosen such a location. National Forest stretched forever and not a human in sight. Except for _me._

Edward helped me out of my seatbelt, which more like a harness. "Are u sure?" He asked again. "You can sit and listen to the radio, or Alice can take you home" he asked, hoping I would agree with him. He bit his pale lip.

"No, I want to see. Please, Edward I trust you."

He carried me out of the car and rested me softly on a mossy rock.

"I will be right back" and then he disappeared. Now I was scared.

**A Scary Place.**

Emmett switched on the Jeeps massive fog lights. They beamed through the forest, scaring the birds from their sleep. Edward returned. Whispering in Alice's ear. "Will everything be okay"?

That was Edward. Never trusting himself.

He crossed to me. "You won't see me".

"But I want to; I came all the way out here". I replied willfully.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, I don't want to hurt you. Before I could tell him what was on my mind he disappeared, this time, with Emmett.

Alice made me sit in the Jeep, for good reason, it was freezing.

I could just here them rustling about. I wish I could see now. The curiosity was killing me.

I Turned to Alice, I realized she had never told me about her Human life. Edward did tell me she didn't remember her human life. But Edward had told me after She touched Aro's hand last spring. I had just forgotten.

"Alice?" I asked suddenly, she was staring out into the forest, probably seeing for danger.

"Do you mind telling me about your human life, I know you don't know much, but I would really like to hear what you do know".

She sighed, took a breath and continued.

"As I said I do not remember much" " I was told though, that I was born in 1901 , same year as Edward. The funny thing is I had visions before I was a Vampire, though they were very unclear, because of this my parents were totally ashamed in me, they thought I was possessed." So they locked me away in an Asylum." "That's when a Vampire found me… he was kind, and almost human, he worked at the asylum. He saw that James was tracking me, the one that attacked you in the ballet studio twenty months ago." "He wanted to protect me, because he knew James would kill me, so he changed me."

"But James killed him, I never got to meet my creator". I was quite rabid, but then I saw The Cullen family, and Jasper. Things got better after that.

I was shocked, Alice, the sweet, charming, fun...Girl... Had a horrible past.

I counted myself lucky.

Suddenly, Alice jumped to her feet.

"ALICE!, what's wrong!" she was having a vision.

In The less than a Second Edward and Emmett were at her side.

Edward read her mind straight away. A shock of Horror crossed his face

"What's going on, what's happening." I almost screamed.

Edward stiffened, he came closer. And then looked me in the eye and said 5 simple words.

The…Voultri …they …its-over.

The words processed in my mind and then,

Everything went black. Cold hands caught me.

**Enemies **

Edward literally whisked me up into his arms, I could feel him. But I had no strength to talk or move.

He buckled me into The Jeep and I felt myself fall forward. Emmett steadied me.

Although I was only hardly conscious I could feel every bump in the road back to Forks.

Then a dreaded thought popped into my mind, Damit, Charlie. He would probably have the whole of The Olympic Peninsula police department out for me. But I knew I wasn't going home… it would be a long time before I was going home.

And then the night closed over me.

When I finally awoke, Edward was by my side , of course. His family members as well. Once I had enough strength to speak, I asked him, the question I was so dying for the answer. But then I knew I couldn't get the whole story from one question.

"Explain EVERYTHING!"

Edward picked me up again, taking me out in The Cullen's magnificent garden. He rested me on a small stone bench

He cleared his throat; he was obliviously in Pain, Whatever he was going to tell me, it wasn't going to be good.

"The Voultri… they have seen you are still Human, they are coming. But not for you…only.

They want me and Alice". I Shuddered. I was right, the information was truly horrible.

"They are planning to bring the Guards", with them. That included Jane. "They're going to kill everyone who is no use to them."

That included _me_**.**

He responded to my thought. Somehow. "They, do… want…you …Bella" "They believe if they change you, you will be great use to them."

I truly wanted to scream then. In his cold but protecting arms .The only thing was stopping me was that I knew that It would cause Edward great pain.

I suddenly knew I had to say something…anything. "We can do this. We can fight them off we've done it bef- . He cut me off.

"No its over Bella, this is a fight that is not going to be won, their too strong their bringing everyone. Their bringing Alec …Jane. He confirmed my thoughts.

"What about the other covens, Tanya? Cant they help" I asked quickly

"No, Carlisle has already asked, in fact he's asked every coven he knows of, they do not want to get involved. The Voultri only want us."

It was then I saw it, the only time I had even see in his Midnight black eyes. They were scared.

If Edward was scared. Then it was truly over.

He pulled me closer. And I hugged him, tight. I never wanted to let go. And I never would. Till death.

"How long till they arrive in Forks"? I asked, deliberating if I wanted to know the answer.

"A month" his voice was dry, his soft honey and velvet song gone.

He pulled me back into the house, Carsile and Edward decided that I shouldn't go back to Charlie, they said they rather keep a close eye on me if anything was to happen.

Of course I had no say in the matter.

I slept for most of time, to scared to face what reality had in store for my family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rose, Carlisle… Edward.

When I finally woke, they were huddled around the couch , were I rested. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell them everything I could think of that might helped.

"Have they changed any of their plans?" asked Carlisle wearily.

"No" she said, her black eyes staring out into space.

Then I had a solution, the wolves. The wolves were the only ones that could save us ,

The Cullen's fate rested in their Enemies hands

EPOV

**Doing it alone**

I Carried Bella back into the house, she had fallen asleep again, the stressed prove too much on her fragile human mind. I put her in the massive gold bed, covering her with the warm sheets. Her eyes had deep purple circles under them and there was no color in her usually rosy cheeks.

I myself was tired, even though I couldn't sleep. The thousands of thoughts that my family members created, whirled and replayed in mind.

I held her hand for a while watching her sleep, My throat burned more than ever before, and I could feel my eyes were black with hunger.

I left the room before the thirst got too much.

I could hear Esme and Carlisle were down stairs discussing what was best for their family.

Leave. Stand. Fight. Go without Incident. ..

But they only wanted me and Alice… I could run away to Volttera….maybe they would make do with just me…

Yes that would do. But who would protect my Bella. I was strong enough to face death or whatever the Voultri had in store for me and Alice. But was I strong enough to leave my Bella?

I made it half way down the stairs. When I decided I would leave her again…but Alice was too quick she had seen me make my descion.

"Where do you think you are going? Edward stop being a hero, stay!" making it obvious so Esme and Carlisle could hear.

Esme and Carsile were already by my side, Esme my mother, looked like she was ready to put my hands behind my back so I couldn't make a run for it, like I did last time…

I relaxed.

"Family meeting now, in the living room!" she ordered.

I Carried Bella downstairs where we all sat, she stirred and then awoke she looked like she wanted to scream.

After a minute, she finally spoke,

"Jacob!..Jacobs pack they can help us!

She must have been delirious, what had those filthy dogs got anything to do with this?

"Jacobs…pack…Sam…Quil…Edward they can help us fight off the Voultri"

yes she was obliviously delirious.

BOPV

Edward was sitting next to me his eyes wide, he obliviously didn't understand what I was talking about.

Jacobs pack...The werewolves could help us fight of the Voultri. Edward wasn't in any mood for mind games; I saw then, that he _really_ wanted to read my mind.

I had to explain myself clearly without making myself look like an idiot. But before I could Carlisle had already opened his mouth.

"Yes, she is right, Edward, maybe Jacobs pack could help us destroy the Voultri" his voice calm and assuring.

There was only one problem, Jacob, the only one that could. Possibly. Think of helping us, was missing.

Even then he wanted… them dead.

"Jacobs missing…" I groaned.

Edward gave me a look.

"I spoke to Billy Black yesterday, Jacob has ran away, he has been missing for two days" I began.

"Does Charlie know?" Asked Alice.

"No but he will find out soon enough, when word gets out at the station, he will probably have the whole of the continent searching for him" I sighed at the thought.

"That's it! I'm over this. I'm leaving for Italy in the morning, whatever the Voultri can have they can have it!" Edward rose, fluently, from the couch taking his jacket with him in his hand.

"Edward, you are not leaving, this house, we have already said so. We will work this out as a Family!"

Esme said her face raw with anger and hurt. It was the only time I had even seen so Esme so angry.

He peered out from the huge window, looking deep into the forest, his back turned.

Carlisle, by the time I had blinked, was already at Edwards' side, with his hand on his shoulder.

"I will not lose my off my family" he said quietly.

"Yes you won't, Carlisle, you won't lose your family." Edward mumbled so low I could barely hear.

He looked at me so quickly. Faster than a second. His eyes lost in my soul.

It all happened very quickly then.

He made the snap decision.

He_ Jumped_ through the Window.

The glass, smashed, firing large shards all through the living room.

I could just hear him land with a gentle thud, two stories below, I was able to follow him with my eyes for a split second.

And then he was gone, running into the woods.

EPOV…

I so desperately wanted to hug Bella, I wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be fine.

I looked out into the wilderness. If I was going to do it, I have to do it now…otherwise Alice would see.

I turned and looked at Bella, My head and throat burned at the idea of leaving her again, her eyes were unsure and scared, I wanted to run over her and cuddle her. I faced back at the window. Stopping myself from getting too attached.

…But I had too…I had to save my family.

My mind made the choice.

I jumped through the plate glass window, the shards bounced of my body.

I landed on the ground with a small thud, two stories below.

I ran for it then, hoping Jasper and Emmett wouldn't be able to catch up, and knock me down.

I thought of Alice, The Voultri wanted her too. But I wouldn't let them have her, not my favorite sister.

I dashed through the trees…looking back a couple of times.

Emmett and Jasper weren't coming for me, they weren't going to drag me back to Esme and Carlisle.

Good.

It started to rain after a while. My clothes and Hair were drenched. I had to stop.

Not for the sake of getting cold. But no_ motel _would accept a drenched teenager

It was hard stopping, It made me feel of Bella, how I would have hurt her, so much.

I made refuge under a small fir.

The sun set and the forest animals came out. It still rained.

The lively animals made me think of the burning pain in my throat, I _knew_ my eyes were pitch black, I would have to do something about that soon.

When the rain stopped, I started running again, at my inhuman speed. Letting my life in forks fall behind me.

**Remembering a feeling.**

**BOPV**

Almost immediately my heart stung, Edward had left me again.

He had left me. He. Had… left.

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were about to jump out of the window after him, when Alice screamed.

"NO! Don't! If you go after him you will be in danger!" If they might get into danger… that meant Edward was_ certainly _in danger. Alice dropped to the floor her hands over her face, if trying to get the future from entering her head.

"Alice, it's going to be okay." Jasper dropped too, comforting Alice. Calming her.

I sat on the couch, frozen, it had been minutes since Edward jumped, but I was still unable to move or speak.

When I did, I didn't talk, I raised, blanket wrapped around me. Slowly and quietly making my way to the stairs, so I could get to my car. Astonishingly, none of the Cullen's noticed me leaving. They were too busy lost in …Edward.

I got into my car, too shocked at what had just happened, and drove away.

OKAY IM NOT FINISHED!

I JUST FINISHED AT THIS CHAPTER, TO SEE IF U LIKEdIT?

SHOULD I CONTUNIE?

I KNOW THERE MAY BE MISTAKES SO PLEASE TELL ME WHEN

SO I CAN CHANGE IT

ONCE I GET A POSTIVE REVIEW, I WILL FINISH THIS STORYY!

I KNOW IT MAY BE BORING

BUT IT'S GOING TO GET RLLY INTENSE!

JACOB WILL HAVE HIS OWN PART IN THIS STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Stephanie Meyer owns everything! Do not copy this plot...Even tho I have no rights.**

**A dead boy dying.**

**BOPV- Chapter 1—A missing boy.**

The light streamed through my bedroom, I was surprised, I hadn't seen any kind of sunlight for ages. When my eyes were strong enough to open, I looked around my bedroom.

_He _wasn't there. Again.

"Edward?" I said hopelessly.

Panic and worry overwhelmed me. I reached for my phone on the drawer and dialled his number.

Still no answer.

Edward hadn't returned from his hunting trip, it had been four days too long.  
I dialled Alice's phone.

"Hi Bella" she answered in her sweet angelic voice.

"Is Edward back yet? Alice- it's been four days, we need to start looking for him!" I almost screamed it down the phone.

"No, sorry he hasn't come back yet Bella, I'm so sorry." There was obviously worry in her voice.  
"You haven't seen anything!Alice come on already, why- what is with you!"

She was about to speak. But I slammed down the phone. I regretted it almost immediately.

I fumbled out of bed, pulling on clothes and made my way down stairs; carrying my phone around with me.

Charlie was sitting in his usual place at the kitchen table.

"Hi bells, how did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep too well, actually" i answered honestly. I filled a glass of water up, my throat was dry.

"Is something going on between you and Edward? He hasn't been over here for four days, that must be a new record."

I turned away from him, lost in thought.

It slipped out of my tongue, without me thinking.

"He's missing" I said quietly to myself –or so I thought – oh no... He was surprised; it took him a while to gather his thoughts.

"Edward...is missing... well... um... why haven't I heard about this before... what is Carlisle doing? I better put a word in at the station, I suggest you ask the Cullen's to start looking for him-"

I cut him off.

"NO DONT DO ANYTHING! Carlisle has already started looking for him... Please don't do anything. In fact Alice believes he might have gone to visit old friends!" It was a lie.

"Um ok" he said, stunned at my peculiar outburst.

"I'm going to my room" I said shakily.  
I paced around my room. I was about to cry. I actually _wanted_ to tell Charlie everything

I reached for my phone. This time calling a different number.

"Hello, Carlisle; I can't wait any longer; we need to start a search party; and something bad has happened I know it... Alice can't see... something has happened!" I repeated.

Long pause.

"Bella, You know... you're right... it has been too long... Esme has been asking me to start looking for him. Please come to our house." He wasn't as calm as usual.

I hung up and ran down the stairs.

"Going to Edwards's house to star- help look for him!" I said quickly to Charlie. I made way outside, jumping in my truck.

I arrived at the house, running literally up to its front door.

Emmett answered. "Come on in, sista."

They were all sitting in the living room.

Carlisle began.

"Edward is missing it's been too long, we must start to look for him now, obviously. Emmett, Rosalie you take the Jeep, Alice, Jasper you go on foot. Esme and I will contact Tanya's coven, see if she has seen him, and will ask her to start tracking."

"Why- hasn't- Alice- seen- him"? I said slowing saying each word.

That stumped Carlisle for a second.

"I believe he may have come into contact with werewolves, but I must say this may not be foul play,

We cannot be sure if he came into contact before he went missing, or simply crossed paths with them".

I thought for a moment.

I _had _called Jacob almost every day, to see if he might have seen or _smelt _Edward but he said he hadn't.

In fact he was doing surprisingly well on the whole situation. He even said he would keep a close look out for him.

"Jacob said him and his pack would look for him, no word yet though" I added.

"Well that settles it , we will all start looking as soon as it goes dark too night, it's too light outside to go looking" Carlisle looked down at the ground as he talked , he was worried about his favourite son.

The whole family wasn't in their usually relaxed moods.

Something was wrong, very wrong and we all sensed it.

I couldn't take it any longer; tears welled up and pored over. I needed Edward... I wanted Edward

And he needed me.


End file.
